Ever So Slowly Falling
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Ever since Haruna first confronted Gouenji, she felt so many strange emotion towards him sweeping over her body. Yet as their relationship grows, Haruna begins feeling responsible for many of the unexpected dramatics events affecting her and Gouenji, and feels she's only causing pain towards Gouenji. Request story from Shiranai Atsune (Gouenji x Haruna)


Hey everyone! NEW FANFIC! YAY! This is a request story by Shiranai Atsune with Gouenji x Haruna. I really look forward in writing this fic. I don't know why, but writing different things than just yaoi is a good change sometimes (not all the time though *insert yaoi fangirl pedo face*) Anyways I hope you enjoy it :)

In the beginning, I became part of this soccer club for really only one reason. The excitement. To watch the amazing world of soccer. But I've gained so much more from my first thoughts of it. It's now as important in my life as breathing. Although I can't play it, I still love it. The experiences I've been through and seen because of this sport have changed my life, and I'm glad they have. Being part of a team, meeting and making new friends, being reunited with my brother, all of this happened because of this single sport. But these experience will also forever haunt me as well. I've seen my close friends fall, break, injured, torn apart, and become completely lost... But they all came back in the end, and little by little, our friends, our family grew.

I began to love them as much as the family I've once lost. Each member I love no more than the next. But there was one that I liked more, I couldn't deny that. From the beginning, I knew there was something about him that stood out, something that was different than all the others. And although he felt like family to me, I couldn't hide the fact that I had alway felt something more for him. But I couldn't tell him... At first. This boy was one of my brother's best friends. And for a long time, I couldn't say a word. I could only think of what it could have been if we had something more together, with part of me believing it could happen. And with that said, my long secret story begins.

XxxxxX

When I first saw him, it was only from a far. I saw him, slowly making his way to the pitch, with a strong serious expression on his face. It was scary, yet he had courage for facing my brother without any hesitations. Yet what difference did it make? Teikoku Academy was ahead by so many goals. What difference was one new player going to make? I watched them agree on the new players arrival, and my eyes followed him as he moved to his position on the pitch. I had heard rumours about this boy, that he was a super striker when it came to soccer. But were they true? As the whistle blow, and the game continued, I still could only watch this one boy with the number ten showing on his back. But I suddenly heard gasps as I looked to see another terrify shot beginning to form by Teikoku Academy. As their shot rocketed towards the goal, I closed my eyes. I was scared to see what my brother had become, to see how he's changed the players he fights with. It was terrifying to watch. I slowly opened my eyes to find the Raimon goalkeeper, Endou-san, had stopped the ball. Everyone cheered as he through the ball to the boy sprinting to the other end of the pitch.

I watched in awe as he kicked that ball. It had such strength and passion in it, almost like he was holding that power in somehow. And I do have to say I was on my feet cheering with everyone else when that 1 came up on the score board. It was an amazing game, and to win as well! Well it was be default, but a win is a win. Yet I didn't understand why my brother would give up that easily. I watched as he and the rest of his team made it back to there... Lets say "bus". I saw him turn around, and I met his glance. He just simply smiled, then vanished. "Onii-chan..." I thought. I felt sad to see him like that. He was drunk with power, and I felt like I didn't know him anymore. I turned my attention back to our school's soccer team, all huddled around their newest player. It made me smile to see them all happy. But then I saw that boy taking off his soccer shirt before throwing it to Endou-san, and just like that, walked away. I was in complete shock. What was he doing? From then on, my legs had a mind of their own, and I began running after this boy.

"Hey!" I called out as I caught up to him just outside the school gates. "Hey wait!" He stopped and turned around, so sharply that I almost ran into him. "That... That was... Amazing... What you just did," I managed to say in between pants as I bent over, resting my hands on my knees. He didn't say anything. He only gave me this look of some what disgust before turning around and continuing to walk away. "Wait!" I called again. "Aren't you going to play with them? You know, the soccer team?" I asked walking after him. "No," he said as he continued to walk, not even looking in my direction. His voice was deep and direct. It was weird but I imagined his voice to said exactly like that. "But... You were so good," I explained, amazing by his previous answer. "Do you play?" "Not anymore." "Why not?" "I just don't." "You must have a reason to stop." "I just don't want to play anymore." "But you were amazing out there! That team could really use a player like you," I said. He suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. He looked really angry. "If you're so worried about the team, how about you join?!" He yelled.

"I'm just saying you're a really good player. You can't let those skills go to waste," I explained, trying to stand up for myself, but that glare he was giving me was deadly. "Look, I don't want to tell someone I don't even know why I don't want to play anymore ok? Now could you just leave me alone?" he snapped. I stepped back a little, realising I must have offended him. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just... Watching you play just then was incredible. And our team really looks like they want someone with you skills, especially Endou-san," I said. He didn't say anything, he only continued to stare at me, but he wasn't giving me that frustrated look like before. It was now a simple neutral expression. "What's your name?" He asked. I looked at him in the eyes, surprised by his question. "It's... Otonashi. Otonashi Haruna." There was a pause, before I heard a slight sigh. "Look Otonashi, I shouldn't have yelled at you before. It's just that soccer freak Endou's been pestering me all week about joining. So I guess I just got a bit carried away. I'm... I'm sorry." "It's fine, really. I shouldn't have been annoying someone I've never met before. It's just... Wow. What you did out there was pure soccer. It was strong and passionate and... It really was amazing to watch," I said with a smile. "Really?" He asked. He looked away suddenly, as if he was trying to hide his face. "Do you... Really think I'm good?" "Well... Yeah I do," I said. I felt kind of embarrassed saying all of that stuff to a completely stranger.

"Thank you," he said turning around. "I really appreciate what you said. I... I needed that." "Well, you're welcome," I said with a smile. "And I am sorry for running after you and saying all that stuff. Because, you know that's sort of weird for a completely stranger to say those things but you know I mean what I said that you were good and..." "Ok ok I get it," he said with a chuckle. "You know you're not so bad. Nice to know someone is slightly interested in me at this school." "Yeah," I said looking away, still slightly embarrassed. "Well I should probably be going." "Ok," he replied in that deep tone again before turning and walking away. But before he turned the corner of the street and called out, "Oh, and I'm Gouenji by the way." And walked off. "Gouenji..." I thought, before shouting "Bye Gouenji-san!"

At that point, my thoughts on Gouenji-san were that he was meaningful in what he had to say, a little rude, and a really good soccer player. But I never realised that that was the exact moment I had fallen for this boy with the number ten printed on his back.

I just realised that Gouenji would have been shirtless the entire time he and Haruna were talking HAHA XD I personally won't have been about to concentrate with him shirtless in front of me :P (I'm not a perv I'm not a perv...) anyways I'm glad I could write I little more these holidays. I hope to do a little more as well (hopefully...) Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, and until next time BYE! :D


End file.
